1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computerized billing systems. More particularly, the present invention provides a method, system, and computer program product for demographic reporting of billable project activity.
2. Related Art
In information technology (IT), a “migration” is a change from one hardware and/or software technology to another. A migration may be performed for various reasons, and typically includes one or more hardware/software components being migrated (e.g., installed, removed, replaced, upgraded, patched, etc.) on one or more targets (e.g., computers, workstations, printers, etc.). One example of a migration is the conversion of a network from token ring to Ethernet.
For large scale/high cost projects (e.g., the migration of thousands of computers/workstations/printers from a token ring network to an Ethernet network), the amount of billing data associated with the project can be overwhelming. It would be advantageous, therefore, for individuals involved in such projects (e.g., project manager, customer, etc.) to be able to view specific details of precisely what has or will be billed at any given time.